


me who's beside you constantly

by lostnfinding



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, One Night Stands, Underage Drinking, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostnfinding/pseuds/lostnfinding
Summary: Riley and Cairo go to a party on their sophtmore year
Relationships: Cairo/Riley (We Are The Tigers)
Kudos: 11





	me who's beside you constantly

**Author's Note:**

> prompt "you're so tense" requested by anonymous on tumblr  
> \----  
> title from "Wallflower"

“Are you sure about this, Cai? You know you don’t have to go to every party…” Riley looked anxiously at the house they parked near, where music was blasting from and you could hear teenagers talking loudly.

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. I can take you home and come back later.” Cairo smiled at her friend and held her hand. “You know I don’t want you to be uncomfortable…” she played the same card Williams did, making her smile back.

“I need to make sure you’re not going to do anything too stupid.” she chuckled.

“Then let's go.”

The party was loud and crowded. There were a lot more people there than Riley originally thought there would be, so she just got a drink and stood in the corner of the room, watching her best friend drink and dance with everyone around her, laughing and having a good time. The ginger quietly sipped her drink, rejecting the few attempts made on her and admiring Cairo. Even with the loud music, she could hear her laughing and singing, a smile never leaving her face. Cairo would actually be like that was when she was either drunk, or with Riley. But Riley knew that she only really let go when they were alone. The thought made her blush, and she felt lucky that she was under fading colorful lighting. But she couldn’t think that. Cairo was her best friend, and only that. But maybe they could be more… no, they couldn’t. So Riley had another drink to push the idea away, then another, and another, and another, until her mind was foggy.

Still in the corner, she finally allowed herself to look only at Cairo. The way she smiled was nearly as intoxicating as her shining eyes and Williams was hypnotized. The way she moved and the way… no. She couldn’t think that, not even drunk.

“Hey…” too wrapped up in her own world, Riley didn’t notice her friend get beside her.

“Hello there”

“You’re drunk” 

“So are you” they both giggled

“You’re too tense, babe. We’re at a party, we came here for a good time. Loosen up and come dance with me.” Cairo took her by the hands and led her to the middle of the room, encouraging her to move in the rhythm that came blasting from the speakers. Whether it was intentional or not, they slowly got closer, so close they could feel each other’s breath. They both smirked and stumbled to the closest bathroom, giggling all the way through the small path filled with  _ ‘Watch where you’re going _ ’s and butterflies for both.

As soon as they got to the bathroom, they locked the door, and, with one look, Cairo pinned Riley against a wall, kissing her sloppily and desperately. Hands ran all over, from their hair and faces to the skin underneath their shirts. The moment was messy and unthought, but needed, and perfect. Until Cairo pulled away and proceeded to puke on the toilet near them. As an instinct, Riley kneeled beside her friend and took her hair out of her face, rubbing her back with her other hand.

“It’s okay, Cai, get it all out.”

**Author's Note:**

> short little thing but im proud of it :)


End file.
